Age of Hyperion: Fort Olympus
by Akameknon
Summary: Hyperion has taken over the Earth.


Hyperion had woken up in a foul mood. His rule over the Earth was not as complete as he had thought. Rebel cells had been cropping up like weeds to challenge his rule and hassle his subjects. He had put out bounties on all known rebel groups and their leaders, but they continued to defy him.

"CURSED REBELS!" shouted Hyperion, smashing his fist into a wall and leaving a large hole in it. "You," Hyperion pointed to one of his attendants, "tell Trask and Sinister that if they don't bring me rebel heads, then I'll have theirs!" The attendant bowed and swiftly left the room.

"And where is Luna? She should be here with my morning meal. LUNA!"

Luna heard Lord Hyperion's yell as she closed in on the throne room. She moved slowly, her body weak in the atmosphere. So much hydrocarbons and pollution, added with the destruction Hyperion route, it was hard for her to function. Seeing the dead bodies of her father, her grandfather, her family, and her people. It was a bit much for the Princess.

Why he kept her she did not know, she was not a good servant and she knew that he knew she would betray him if the chance happened. She even had a habit of slipping out messages and information as possible to local rebels. She feared what he would do if he found out but as he told her, she would never be killed. So punishments worried her far more.

The young ten-year-old girl slowly walked to Hyperion. Her feet shackled by solid gold shackles and the same dangled from her wrists. She wore the same outfit the elder servants wore, but soft pink instead. If the young girl had a figure it would be shown off uncomfortably but her age, size, and the slowed aging of her race covered everything modestly.

She wore the tiara that her people's queen wore. She was the crown princess and betrothed to her cousin, the King's son, so she was next in line, but with the destruction of the kingdom Hyperion thought it fitting for his spoil of war to remind him she is a little princess.

Luna looked to Hyperion, his aura bleeding off hate, rage, and anger. Holding up the platter the small girl whispered with her head lowered timidly, "Your food Lord Hyperion. I beg forgiveness for being slow, you know how the gravity effects me."

"Save your excuses girl." growled Hyperion, taking a fistful of food off the platter and putting it in his mouth. He watched her from the corner of his eye; she was an all but useless servant. However, having an Inhuman princess serving him bolstered his status and served to remind others that he had defeated her people's king.

He also liked to think it showed that he could be merciful...when it suited him. After all, he had defeated every member of her family who stood against him and she was far weaker than them, so he could afford to be lenient. He wasn't so cold hearted as to wipe out an entire bloodline after all.

"Walk with me girl." Hyperion motioned for Luna to follow him as he slowly walked through his palace. Luna gulped and followed behind the man, keeping three strides distance between them with her head lowered. She still carried his food as he leg and wrist shackles clanged together softly.

Gold was not a good shackle material but she would be hard pressed to break even rope so this was likely more a show of his wealth then a true restraint. Hyperion stopped and turned to look at her.

"No," he said, a sudden idea had come to him, "bring me a messenger. I have a message for my troops that I don't want the rebels to intercept." Hyperion took a few more morsels from the plate the girl was carrying.

"Then, go prepare the sauna and have one of those female masseuses meet me there. I need to get rid of some stress." Hyperion turned his back on the girl in a clear sign of dismissal. A smile crept up on Hyperion's face. The news of the latest rebel attack had made him briefly forget that he had the advantage here, an advantage of strength and of numbers. The rebels' days were numbered. Hyperion chuckled to himself at the thought of those rebels fleeing in terror before his might.

Luna bowed and slipped off, her chains making noise as she moved. She knew what this meant; the worry of it was making her tremble. She knew she would have to warn the rebels and she had a perfect idea how. Her power, or one of them that her father forced onto her, was to read emotions and to manipulate them. She knew of a messenger who was sympathetic to the rebels and she spoke to him at times do to being able to read his pain at seeing the rebels hurt.

She fetched him, letting him know that Lord Hyperion wanted him to deliver a message to his troops. She implored him to make a stop at the rebels first to give them a heads up as well as to ask the rebels to send word to the others to remind them she was still on there side.

After briefing the messenger she placed away the plate and began work on the sauna. It pleased and relieved her to know she was too young and small for Hyperion's tastes so she would not have to attend him in the sauna for many a years now.

The messenger had reached Hyperion and bowed his head, "Yes My Lord? What do you need delivered?" Hyperion didn't even look at the messenger as he entered. Instead he clasped his hands behind his back and looked out a nearby window. Outside was what was left of Washington, D.C. after Hyperion had taken over.

"Tell my generals and commanders to extend the search range of their crawler troops to cover areas outside the cities and anywhere the sentinels cannot go." Hyperion turned to look at the messenger.

"This should go without saying, but the rebels must not find out about this. If they do..." Hyperion left the rest to the messenger's imagination.

"Go." ordered Hyperion, making a 'shooing' gesture.

After the messenger left then Luna slipped back. The sound of her chains was diminished do to her moving slowly as to not let him hear her approach. In a way she hoped he would not remember his threat to put bells on her to prevent her lurking.

Looking up to Hyperion she whispered, "Lord Hyperion. The sauna is ready and a masseur is present. She was the daughter of a senator. She will…be able to help your sore shoulders. May I ask if there is anything more you need?"

Hyperion glanced at Luna from the corner of his eyes. "No," he said, "go about your usual duties. I'll call if I need you." With that Hyperion walked off, heading towards the sauna.


End file.
